Mad
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Songfic challenge by AngelicKat445. I got the song Mad, by ne yo and the pairing was Hermione and Ron. It's basically about how their are constantly bickering even through their love each other.


**A/N Alrighty I know what you are thinking, 'what the hell is she doing, she has other stories to work on!' but this is only a one-shot and it's a challenge from the **iPod Songfic Challenge **Its an awesome challenge, I recommended it. Ok, my challenge is to write a songfic with the song **Mad by Ne yo **and the pairing is Ron/Hermione.**

**I also own nothing,**

** So here goes,**

_She's staring at me,_

_I'm sitting, _

_wondering what she's thinking_

Ron felt Hermione's eyes on him again, this time Ron couldn't help but turn around to see if he could find out what she was thinking.

Was she thinking about him romantically? Or about him being an annoying git? Or was she just daydreaming about someone else entirely different?

_Nobody's talking_

_'Cause talking just turns into screaming_

Through Ron wanted to know soo badly what Hermione was thinking about, he didn't dare talk, Hermione didn't either, they would just end up screaming at each other .

Why though? Why would they end up screaming at each other? Even if they don't hate one another?

_ohhh_

_And now is I'm yelling over her,_

_She's yelling over me_

Not long after one of them decided to talk, they ended up yelling over each other. They were both angry, hating that they can't be heard at this moment.

_All that that means,_

_is neither of us is listening_

Ron's eyes widened a little bit as he realised, that not one of them is listening to the other, trying to make the screaming stop.

If their ever had children, how would the kids feel?

_And what's even worse,_

_that we don't even remeber why we're fighting_

Neither of them knew why they were fighting, it could be that Ron didn't bother doing his Potions essay due in two days, or that he made some remark about Hermione or that Hermione got up him for eating too much food.

_So both of us are mad for_

_nothing (fighting for)  
nothing (crying for)_

_(no not for)_

_Nothing,_

_This should be nothing,_

_to a love like what we got,_

_ohhh baby_

They knew this should be nothing to the love that their have for each other. But both are too stubborn to come around and stop the fighting first.

_I know sometimes,_

_it's gonna rain,_

_but baby, can we make up now?_

It was close to curfew, for once Ron, tried to be the first one to try and fix the fighting that's been going on.

But Ron was sadly dissappointed as it just turned into more yelling and screaming in the common room.

_'cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_(can't sleep through the pain)_

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed,_

_(mad at you)_

At last, McGonagoll came in ordering them both to cease the yelling and go to their respected dormitories. Ron didn't want to go to sleep, he couldn't sleep with the pain he felt, he didn't want to go to bed mad at Hermione. She was everything to him and he hated the fighting, but no matter what they do, they just kept on fighting and fighting.

_And I don't want you to go to bed,_

_(mad at me)_

Ron didn't want Hermione to go to bed mad at him for something they both couldn't remember. He wanted them to cease the fighting and make up.

_No, I don't wanna go to bed,_

_(mad at you)_

_And I don't want you to go to bed,_

_(mad at me)_

_ohhh no no no_

This isn't right, with the love their have for each other, wouldn't they be able to stop fighting over nothing?

_And it gets me upset __girl, _

_when you're constantly accusing me,_

It was the next morning and Hermione was already accusing Ron about cheating on his Charms test. She kept asking questions, like she was determined to prove she was right.

_(asking questions like you already known)_

_We're fighting this war, baby_

The good vs evil war may be over, but the war known as their love still rages on.

_When both of us are losing,_

_(this ain't the way that love is suppose to go)_

Through in their little war, none of them are winning, both are losing and both know that this is now how love is suppose to be. Love is suppose to be happy with little bumps along the way, occasionally big bumps, not huge bumps all the way along.

_Whoahhh,_

_(what happened to working it out)_

_We've into this place_

A month ago, they promised each other to work things out before it turns into a battle field. Yet, they still fall into this place of war that was continuing to rage one.

_Where you aint backing down and_

_I aint backing down,_

_So what the hell do we do now,_

_it's all for_

No matter how hard they both try, their always end up the same, screaming at each other about pointless thing which they can't remember later on. Ron and Hermione's love was just a vicious circle, always being the same, none of them backing down until the fight wears off. Then when something ticks the other one off, it starts all over again.

_nothing (fighting for)  
nothing (__nothing)_

_(no not for)_

_Nothing,_

_This should be nothing,_

_to a love like what we got,_

_ohhh baby_

The cycle that was their love started again, this time for Ron teasing Hermione about reading the History of Magic book for 244 times or more.

_I know sometimes,_

_it's gonna rain,_

_but baby, can we make up now?_

Ron wondered knew, despite everyone thinking he was a complete idiot, that sometimes in relationships it was gonna break you, but all he wanted was to make up to Hermione now and forget the never ending vicious cycle.

_'cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_(can't sleep through the pain)_

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed,_

_(mad at you)_

_And I don't want you to go to bed,_

_(mad at me)_

_No, I don't wanna go to bed,_

_(mad at you)_

_And I don't want you to go to bed,_

_(mad at me)_

_ohhh no no no_

Why can't their love be like love should be? Why does their have the vicious cycle?

**A/N Sorry for not finishing the whole song, but it kinda gets annoying if the song is really long, so I stopped it there. Hope you like it, AngelicKat445. =) This was a bit easier then I thought it would be.....Review please?**

**Peace Out,**

**Remmy**

**P.S I had Coffee today =) **


End file.
